Bonds
by moonlite1894
Summary: Broken bonds can sometimes reveal your inner feelings. Nejiten Flames welcome!


Tenten sat under the same oak tree she had sat at for 3 years. Everything was still and peaceful under the dawn sun.

Her eyes jerked open suddenly as she felt a presence she hadn't felt in 5 years.

"Don't you know it's not safe for a woman to be alone this early." said a low, husky voice from behind the tree. She turned around and readied her kunai.

"Why are you here……Sasuke?"

He smirked, "Is that a way to greet a comrade?"

"From what I heard, you wanted to break all bonds by leaving."

"Hn. Let's just say there's a bond I want to break personally."

"Tch, which bond is that?"

"When is Hyuga gonna be here?"

"Not important. Answer my question."

"Not important."

Tenten started seeing red. She threw the kunai and watched the rouge-nin disappear.

"As weak as ever."

Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her with a hand on her shoulder. Then, everything went black.

Usually Tenten's tardiness wasn't a surprise to Neji. However, she was running on 2 hours late.

'_Better check and see if she's coming'_ He thought, _'Byakugan!"_

He scanned the area. At the very edge of his range, he saw a small, familiar object. He rushed at it as fast as he could. When he reached the object, he picked it up.

'_This is Tenten's scroll. She wouldn't leave it behind. Unless……"_

He scanned the area once again. He ran and found another of her scrolls.

'_Oh-no!'_

Light seeped through the dark curtains. Tenten woke and slowly sat up, wincing at the stinging sensation in her shoulder.

' _A senbon ,' _she confirmed, _' Sasuke must have used a poison to knock me out.'_

She got up out of the unusually comfortable bed and looked out the window. She nearly fainted at the sight of her reflection.

"What the - WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!!!!!"

In place of her loose, tomboyish clothes was a white, knee-length dress that showed a little too much cleavage for her comfort. Worst of all, she felt no weapons on her.

"Finally, you're up."

She looked at Sasuke in rage.

"Why am I here?"

"Like I said, I want to personally break a bond, and you're gonna help me."

"I wouldn't help you find your lost dog."

He smirked the way she thought only Neji could. He shot her a glance so cold it sent a shiver down her spine. Her knees became weak and she fell against the wall, panting.

"I don't think you have a choice."

'Where are you?'

Neji was beyond worried now. He had been running for a day and still nothing. He finally came to an old manor.

'_Byakugan_'

He searched the building and found Tenten in a master bedroom.

'_Hold on Tenten'_ he thought.

As he reached the bedroom, he heard small sobs. When he opened the door, he saw Tenten in the middle of the bed, tears running down her face.

"Tenten!"

"Neji!"

She tried to lunge towards him, but a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Uchiha!?" Neji stood there, shocked and angry.

"Surprised to see me, Hyuga?"

"Let her go!" Neji jerked forward.

"Uh-uh-uh" Sasuke raised a kunai to Tenten's throat. Neji froze. Sasuke smirked.

'_Hn, let's see just how long you can control yourself'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke put his lips on Tenten's shoulder. She let out a small gasp, while Neji watched with narrowed eyes. Next, he traced his tongue across her shoulder and up to her ear. Tenten clutched the end of her dress as hard as she could to keep from moaning. Neji was shaking with anger, and the tears coming to her eyes wasn't helping.

'_Now to push him over the edge'_ Sasuke thought deviously.

He twisted himself and Tenten to face each other, then he kissed her. Tenten was shocked. She tried to push him away, the kunai scraped against her side to stop her. She glanced at Neji. She was curious as to why he was so angry, and why Sasuke needed her to break their bond.

'_Why is Neji so mad about this. Normally he stays cool in a hostage situation.'_

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He ran over, grabbed Sasuke, and threw him across the room, kunai hitting the floor. He grabbed the kunai and rushed at him again. As the kunai dug into Sasuke's stomach, the room filled with smoke.

'_A clone!'_

"Well Hyuga," Neji turned to Sasuke , who was standing in the window, "I didn't know you were so strong. Evidently, I hit your soft spot. I'm outta here, but watch your back, Hyuga, and Tenten's."Sasuke jumped on a branch and disappeared.

"Neji!" Tenten jumped off the bed and ran to him, "Neji, I'm so sorry. Sasuke snuck up on me and knocked me out. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Tenten."

He wiped away a tear making it's way down her cheek.

'_Those eyes, so beautiful.'_ he thought.

His eyes traveled to the small cut on her neck from the kunai. He traced the back of his finger across it. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" she said with a reassuring smile.

Neji felt a ping in his heart. He grabbed her and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Neji! Neji, what's wrong?"

"I thought I had lost you. I thought you had gotten yourself killed." he said in a shaky voice.

"What? Why would you worry about that?"

He let her go and looked her in the eyes.

"Because I love you to much not to."

Tenten was taken back.

"You-you love me?"

"Yes…" She stood there in silence. He gently caressed her face in his hands. "…I do."

He pressed his lips against hers, much softer and loving than Sasuke. Neji lowered his hands to Tenten's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became more passionate. When the ran out of air, Neji placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder to cover up Sasuke's. Then he reclaimed her lips.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." she said between kisses.

When they broke apart, Neji picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go home." He said with a smile.

Tenten let out a small giggle as they went out the door.


End file.
